Sora Doesn't Know
by Marlin Lette
Summary: based off the song Scottie Doesnt know by Sum 41 Mainly AkuRiku mild mention of SoRiku and another. oneshot.


**Warnings-Mature for a reason. Yaoi. Cheating...**

**Disclaimer- the song Scottie doesn't know is by Sum 41 and the characters are not mine.**

**Author's note-just an idea I got when I was listening to the song.**

Riku collapsed next to the smaller teen, panting.

"You alright, Riku?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...just don't feel like cuddling, Sora," Riku sighed as he sat up.

"Alright...hey wait where are you going?" the brunet sat up staring at him with big blue eyes.

"The show...I told you about it..." Riku stated simply as he pulled on his pants and shirt.

"But you have to be 18 to get in...n I'm only 17..." Sora whined.

"Oh well...I'll see yah later," Riku threw on his shoes and walked out of the house leaving his boyfriend there, with a sad look on his face.

Riku got in his car and pulled up to his own apartment complex. Walking into the apartment he stripped off his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. Riku scrubbed himself from head to toe trying to hurry. Once he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom. He opened his closet and pulled out a beater and a pair of black pants. Riku got dressed as he partially dried his hair.

The silver haired teen stood in front of the mirror as he brushed out his long silver hair. He put on a layer of black eyeliner and about twenty black jelly bracelets. After he pulled on his classic black and white Converse he walked out to his car.

Riku pulled into the parking lot of the Armory, checked to make sure he had his I.D with him and got out.

Flashing his I.D card Riku made his way to the spot in front of the stage. He watched as the band came out on stage and his aquamarine eyes met the redheaded lead singers. The tall singer walked over to the microphone and the crowd hushed as they waited for him to speak.

"Oi! We're Frisky Elements and this is Scottie Doesn't Know by a band you all know and love!"

He made eye contact with Riku as the band started playing. They kept their eyes locked as he sang the first few lines then the singer began to rock out in his usual fashion.

"Scottie doesn't know, So don't tell Scottie! I can't believe he's so trusting, while I'm right behind you thrusting!" the singer winked at Riku at the end of that line causing the teen to smirk.

The band finished their set and the singer found Riku sitting at the bar with a Coke.

"Hey," the redhead purred as he slipped his arms around him.

"Hey Axel," Riku tilted his head back and looked up at his smiling face.

"Glad your here," Axel said as he kissed his forehead.

"Told you I would be didn't I?" Riku smiled softly at him.

"You did, love, you did...you tell him yet?" Axel asked as he slipped one hand under the bottom of his shirt.

"No, but I assume you know that."

"Why would you say that?" Axel feigned innocence poorly.

"The song... Scottie Doesn't Know... come on," Riku said as he wrapped one arm around Axel's neck.

"Heh...yeah..." Axel grinned before he caught Riku's lips in his own. "Mm...wanna dance?" Axel asked.

"Yeah...you know it's not your band up there right?" Riku teased as he got up.

"Yes I know smart ass... besides it's a DJ...c'mon," Axel grinned as he pulled Riku to him. The teen began to dance with him to a fast beat occasionally earning looks from other people. Whether it was because he was with Axel and they weren't or because they wanted him Riku wasn't sure; but he didn't care. Finally the fast song changed into a slower song with a heavy bass and Riku smirked. Placing a light kiss on Axel's neck he spun around so his back was pressed against Axel's chest. The redhead placed his hands on the younger male's hips as he began to grind with him.

Riku ground back hard on him, rolling his hips as he threaded his hands into Axel's wild hair. Eventually Axel spun him around and pressed himself against Riku, letting him know how badly he wanted him. He pressed his knee between Riku's legs as said teen continued to grind against him. Axel pressed his lips to Riku's neck, kissing and licking him.

"Let's go somewhere," Riku mewled.

"Where?" Axel teased as he ran his tongue up his throat.

"Anywhere...ah...it doesn't matter." Axel smirked as he led Riku through the doors and into the van. The redhead groped Riku through his pants as he fixed his mouth to his. Riku pulled away and groaned before he spoke. "Not in the van again...my apartment, its closer than yours."

Axel nodded as he started the van and drove to Riku's place. Riku had his hand in Axel's pants and was stroking him idly. "You still don't wear underwear?" Riku teased.

"Dont believe in it," Axel bit his lip as he tried to focus on the road.

Finally they made it to the parking lot. Both males hurried up the steps and into the elevator, after Axel pressed the floor number and the door close button he pressed Riku against the wall. Riku groaned as he feverishly kissed the redhead, his hands sliding up the back of his tight black beater. Soon the doors opened and they made it into Riku's apartment. The teen slammed the door closed before he pulled Axel's shirt off along with his own. Axel pushed him against the wall and resumed kissing him. Axel pulled away from his mouth and down to his neck as he pressed his groin against Riku's.

"Axel..." Riku moaned as he wrapped a leg around him.

Axel pulled away from his neck and looked at his face as he continued to rock his hips.

"Let me fuck you..." Axel groaned.

"Bedroom...this wall sucks," Riku panted causing Axel to chuckle as he carried the teen to the bedroom. Axel eased them onto the bed then let go of him before he pulled off his and Riku's shoes. He crawled back on him and looked down at Riku before he brought two of his fingers up to his mouth.

"Suck," he commanded. Riku did as he was told as Axel unbuttoned his pants with his free hand. Riku released Axel's fingers and helped him pull down his own pants. Axel tugged them the rest of the way off and slid one finger into Riku. He crawled back up as he continued to prep his lover and pressed his mouth to Riku's. Over time Axel added a second finger and stretched him out enough so he wouldn't hurt him.

Axel pulled a condom out of his pocket before he discarded them completely. He rolled it on before he placed the head of him against Riku's opening. Pressing his mouth to Riku's he slid into his warmth, moaning at the feeling. Once he sheathed himself completely he stayed there long enough for Riku to adjust to him. Axel began to pepper small kisses along Riku's chest as he started to move shallowly. Axel ran his pierced tongue up Riku's neck to his ear.

"Mm..." Riku whimpered hotly as he pulled Axel so he could kiss him. Riku tangled his tongue with Axel's as he wrapped his legs around his waist.

"God Ri..." Axel mumbled against his lips before Riku pulled his lower lip between his teeth and worried it.

Soon both men were close to the edge and Riku was clinging tightly to him with his head thrown back.

"R-Riku...look at me..." Axel begged.

The silver haired teen met his eyes as Axel brought him to a climax along with his own. After they rode out waves of pleasure Axel pulled out of him and discarded the used condom into the nearby trashcan. Axel smiled lazily at before he licked Riku's seed off his chest. Axel laid down beside him on his side as he looked at him warmly.

"Come here," Axel said softly as he pulled Riku to him. The teen kissed his shoulder before he curled up to him.

"Riku...he has to know sometime," Axel sighed, "I'm not liking sharing you."

"I know Ax...I...I don't know..." Riku sighed.

"Well...if you wont tell him I will," Axel said firmly.

"I'll end it with him. I've been planning on it...just havent decided on how..." Riku sighed.

"I know Ri, but it's been almost a year you know..." Axel brushed his silver hair back and tucked it behind his ear.

"Axel... I'll go over their tomorrow morning and tell him...okay?" Riku looked up at him.

"Alright...I'm gonna go drive my van back there before Reno kills me and take your car back here...you care if I stay?"

"Course not, keys are in my pants pocket," Riku said as he leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to Axel's lips. The redhead got up and threw his pants and shoes on before he walked out of the room with Riku's keys in his hand.

Axel pulled into the parking lot to a pissed redhead sitting on the hood of Riku's car.

"Heh hey Reno..." Axel grinned.

"Little bro... did yah have to take the van?" Reno sighed.

"Sorry...but you can have it back..." Axel got out of the van and Reno headed towards it.

"Is he yours yet?" Reno asked as he hopped off the car.

"What?" Axel looked at his older brother sheepishly.

"C'mon Axel...i know what's been goin on wit you an that kid," Reno grinned back at him.

"Tomorrow," Axel said simply as he got into the car.

"Good, then maybe you can leave my house eh?" Reno teased as he started the van before he pulled over to the front of the building and helped the rest of the band bring out their gear.

Axel drove back to Riku's with a smile on his face. As soon as he opened the bedroom door he was greeted by a sleeping Riku. Smiling softly he crept into bed behind the teen. Axel placed a soft kiss on his shoulder before he fell asleep.

Axel woke up in the morning when he felt something on his face. Reaching up he pulled a damp towel off his face.

"Riku?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah?" Axel looked up as Riku pulled on a pair of baggy blue jeans.

"Morning...thanks for the towel," Axel smiled.

Riku chuckled softly, "Welcome...I'm going over to Sora's."

Axel sat up and watched as Riku pulled on a shirt, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Riku walked over and kissed him softly.

Riku walked out of the bedroom after he pulled on his Converse and out the front door.

The silver haired teen walked up the steps to Sora's house and knocked on the door. Riku sighed as he waited when finally Sora opened the door looking a bit disorientated and tired.

"Hey...can I talk to you?" Riku asked quietly.

"Yeah sure," Sora yawned as he let Riku inside.

The silver haired teen padded into the kitchen and sat down.

"So what's up?" Sora asked as he hopped up on the counter.

"Well...I don't really know how to say this but...I cant be with you anymore...I'm sorry," Riku looked down at his hands.

"You're breaking up with me..." Sora said softly.

"Yeah..."

"There's someone else?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Riku hung his head shamefully.

"I think you should go," Sora stared at the ground as Riku nodded and got up when he heard another voice.

"Sora? Who's here?" Riku turned around and looked in the doorway, there was a blonde boy standing there yawning.

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped off the counter.

"Oh shit, that's Riku isn't it?" Roxas asked.

"Uh yeah I am Riku..." Riku said mildly confused.

"Riku... I wanted to tell you! I really did but I just didn't know how...I've been with Roxas..." Sora hung his own head in shame.

"Weird...you know...I've been with Axel..." Riku said quietly.

"The lead singer of Frisky Elements Axel?" Sora asked.

"Uh huh..."

"I guess we're better off as friends?" Sora asked hopefully.

"Yeah...friends," Riku smiled softly, "I'm gonna go... see ya guys later alright."

Riku got into his car and pulled into his own driveway. He walked up the stairs and into the elevator. He smiled as he walked into his apartment, seeing Axel's beaten up Converse sitting there. He walked into his bedroom after pulling off his shoes. Axel was laying there freshly showered and dressed in a pair of Riku's longer pants, but he was asleep.

Riku took off his shirt and crept over to the bed. Quickly he crawled over to Axel and laid down beside him. Softly he moved Axel's wet hair from his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hm? Riku?" Axel mumbled as he cracked open his eyes.

"Yeah," he smiled softly at him.

"How'd it go?"

"He was with someone else too...weird right?"

"Yeah, but it means he didn't take it hard right?" Axel grinned.

"Right. So now I guess your stuck with me," Riku smiled.

"Good...cuz now your mine. All mine... no one else's. My boyfriend?" Axel smiled hopefully.

"Yeah Ax...yours alone. But hey your mine too... im not sharing you."

"You've had me since it started babe," Axel pressed his lips to Riku's who smiled into it.

"I've really wanted to say something for a few months now..." Axel said as he broke the kiss.

"What's that?" Riku said as he absently stroked Axel's hair.

"I love you," Axel smiled warmly.

"For real? Not like what me n Sora had?" Riku searched his lover's eyes.

"For real, I've been with you without actually knowing if you'd even come back to me after each time you left. You think I'd put up with that if I didn't love you Riku?"

"No...well... I-I love you too Axel," Riku said honestly.

"Good," Axel said happily before he kissed him again.

"Mm...Axel?" Riku looked at him.

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm happy he knows now," Riku grinned.

"Me too Ri, me too." Axel kissed his boyfriend again before pulling him into his arms.

**A/N- Review dammit!**


End file.
